Greatest freak out ever 7 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 7" from series, which posted on October 4, 2009. ---- *'Jack:' Stephen is supposed to be vacuuming in the house and... he's getting into an argument with our mom and it's hilarious. *'Jennifer: '''Hurry up. Turn it on. *'Stephen: No. *'Jennifer: '''You got, like, 20 minutes. *'Stephen: 'I don't freakin'... *'Jennifer: 'You gotta go. *'Stephen: 'Oh, 20 minutes, I have 20 minutes. *'Jennifer: 'We gotta go. *'Stephen: 'Oh, now the power supreme is timing me. Oh, my god now you're timing me. That's so good. *'Jennifer: 'Turn it on! Go! *'Stephen: 'Yeah, whatever, you freakin' go. (proceeds to vacuum until he runs into the easy chair, where he rams the vacuum against it) *'Jennifer: 'Come on. Stop it! *'Stephen: 'No. *'Jennifer: 'Cut it out! Go around it, Stephen! *'Stephen: 'I can't! *'Jennifer: 'Stop it. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, like you did. *'Jennifer: 'Fix the hose. Look at it. *'Stephen: 'Oh, my god, the vacuum sucks! Oh, my god! (turns the vacuum cleaner off) Okay. *'Jennifer: 'What're you doing? *'Stephen: 'It just shut off. *'Jennifer: 'Turn it back on! Fix the hose! *'Stephen: 'It just shut off. *'Jennifer: 'Fix the... It goes like this Stephen. *'Stephen: 'Yeah, I know, it just shut off by itself. *'Jennifer: 'Oh, shut off all by itself. *'Stephen: 'Yeah. Just like I told you. *'Jennifer: 'Push that. Push the button. Do all the way upstairs. *'Stephen: 'Wow... *'Jennifer: 'In all the bedrooms. And... *'Stephen: 'Whatever. *'Jennifer: '''In here, and there. Now turn it on. Hurry up, we gotta go! (Stephen hits the vacuum cleaner on the floor twice, breaking it and Jack tries not to laugh) What are you doing? (gasps) STEPHEN! *'Stephen: '''I don't freakin' care! *'Jennifer: 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! *'Stephen: 'I... don't... care!! *'Jennifer: 'You know what? Just because something doesn't work to way you want it to, you don't break it. *'Stephen: 'Well, I did. *'Jennifer: 'DAVE! You're not gonna believe what he just did! *'Stephen: 'Oh, my god! Fat man is gonna do something about it! *'Jennifer: 'I am serious! *'David: 'Oh, shit! Boy, I can't watch football for an hour without you breaking shit? *'Stephen: 'You think I care. *'David: Do what? Come here, boy! I'm gonna rip your freakin' face off, come here! *(Jack goes downstairs and pursues them outside. The football game on TV is in the background, maybe it could be on Fox Sports.) *'David: '''What? *'Stephen: Ow! Aah! Ow! Ow!!! Get him off!! (starts getting chased by a vicious dog trying to bite him.) I can run pretty fast but I don't even care! *'David: '''Rick, get off of him! *'Jack: '(ugly laugh) *'Jennifer: '(goes outside) Dave. *'David: 'Get off of him. *'Rick the Vicious Dog: 'Ruff, ruff! (starts running fast to chase Stephen) *'Stephen: 'NO!! AAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! (gets tackled by Rick again) Ow! *'David: '(finds out and tells Rick to stop biting Stephen) Get off of him, Rick. Stop. *'Jennifer: 'He's not even biting. *'Rick the Vicious Dog: 'Arf, ruff, ha! (bites his hand hard) *'Stephen: 'OW!!!!! Ow! *'David: Stop it! *'''Stephen: '''Ow. OW!! (Rick bites his hand again) Ow. (gets thrown down on the grass by his dad) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever